Naive Thy Name Is Julian Heartright
by loverofeevee
Summary: Professor Heartright's smart, strong, and an Elemental to boot. But under it all he's just a cute little kid. And kids don't know when people are flirting. Suggestive yaoi but no actual content, and a couple of innocent kisses. Own character.


_Little piece that came to me. The cutesy Julian I had in 'How To Defeat Lord Voldermort In 1 Easy Step' is back for another round. Pity he has no idea just how cute he is._

Naïve Thy Name Is Julian Heartright

Draco caught him before class started.

'Professor, might I have a word?'

'Of course. What can I do for you Draco?' Julian replied, closing his eyes with a smile.

Fighting a blush Draco took a breath.

'I would be very pleased if you could accompany me out on Saturday evening for something to eat' he proposed.

Julian frowned a bit, worrying his lower lip. Draco's eyes followed the movement.

'Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I already had plans that evening. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for breaking curfew.'

Then he smiled.

'But I'll happily talk with you in the great hall during dinner. Now grab a seat, I hear the others coming.'

And he turned to sort his cupboard, missing the watery pout the blonde gave him.

Smiling seductively, the twins cornered Julian as he left the classroom.

'Hey professor…' A nuzzle on the cheek.

'We were wondering…' A brush over the shoulder.

'If you wanted to…' A finger down the side.

'Come out with…' A breath on the ear.

'Us this weekend…' A hand through the hair.

'It'll be…' An arm round the waist.

'Really fun' they finished together with a puppy dog pleading look.

Julian gave them a smile that made their knees wobbly.

'Sorry guys, I can't head out. I've got some paperwork to finish. Maybe next time.'

And with that he left the heartbroken twins in the corridor.

He was stopped on the stairs by Harry.

'Um, hey professor. I um… Would you… I mean… Do you want to…um…'

'Are you ok? What's wrong Harry?' Julian asked, tilting his head to the side.

Blushing heavily Harry tried again.

'Wouldyou…WouldyouliketogooutwithmeIre aliseI'mabityoungbutI'dreallyliketotakeyououttoHog smeadthisweekendbutit'sokifyoudon'twantto!'

Julian took a moment to figure out what his pupil said. He smiled with a tiny giggle.

'Try to breathe Harry. Sorry but I'm not one of the professors on duty to take pupils out to Hogsmeade. I'll try for next time ok.'

And with a quick pat on the shoulder, he left Harry almost in tears.

He passed Hermione in the corridor.

'Hi Hermione. How's your studies coming on?'

'Fine professor' she purred, flicking her hair back and leaning in close to him.

Julian smiled and she melted a little inside.

'That's good to know. I won't keep you then.'

He turned and continued on. She ran into the bathroom to cry when he left.

He turned the corner and ran headfirst into Ron. The red head pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

Julian was left breathless. He laughed a bit as Ron opened his eyes.

'Um sorry Ron. Hermione just passed me. If you're quick you can catch her.'

He left Ron gaping in the middle of the corridor.

Tonks came upon him as he passed the tower.

'Wotcha Julian! How's my favourite cutie?'

Laughing Julian let her hang from his shoulders.

'Alright Tonks. What are you doing here?'

The woman grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

'I've come to visit you, my gorgeous Julian Heartright.'

'Hold it right there!'

They looked round to find an irate Bill Weasley standing behind them.

'Tonks I was here first!'

'Not anymore hot shot' she replied with a smirk, hugging Julian closer.

The red head fumed and stormed over, dragging her off. He then turned to Julian.

'She's no good for you Julian. You need someone who'll care for you, not joke about like a mad person.'

'Pff! Yeah, says the person who use to bully him. He's mine! You won't take him away!' Tonks argued back.

'Mine!' Bill yelled.

'Whoa! Guys calm down already! You're both my friends. Bill we got over the bullying issue, and Tonks you know I'll always be there for you' Julian said.

He smiled as they looked at him.

'Heck you two really got issues. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were dating.'

They gasped and tried to protest that they weren't. Laughing Julian turned and waved over his shoulder.

'Sure you're not. Look I gotta go, I'm starving.'

The bickering started back up as he left.

He came across Remus just outside the great hall.

'Remus. Good to see you. Have you come to see the headmaster?'

The werewolf smiled nervously at him.

'Ah no. Actually I've… I've come to see you.'

Julian gave him a look of surprise, making his inner wolf want to jump the younger man.

'Oh. Is everything ok?'

'Everything's fine. I just…wanted to know if you…. Are you free on Sunday? We could, go for a walk round Hogsmeade. Talk' Remus replied.

Julian scrutinised him, making him gulp in a breath.

Then Julian smiled.

'I know what this is about.'

'Uh yes…well…' Remus stammered.

Julian giggled, sending the wolf into a frenzy.

'You want to know about Severus' new wolfsbane formula. But you knew he's too much of a grouch to tell you, so you thought you'd ask me. Well I'd tell you if I could, but I don't know any more than you. Sorry. I'll have a shot at finding out some information, ok?'

And with a parting smile, he left the werewolf high and dry at the doors.

Julian headed up the aisle, smiling at the many students who glanced at him. The students blushed and turned away. Continuing up Julian went round the head table and sat in his usual spot.

'Good evening Julian. I trust your day had been fair?'

He turned to the older man with a smile.

'Sure. And yours?'

'The usual. Pathetic attempts at potions by dunderheads who'd rather sit and gossip. Gossip about you as a matter of fact' Severus replied.

Julian tilted his head in confusion.

'About me? Now why would they be doing that?'

'Beats me' Severus replied.

He then grinned and leaned in, his breath hot and heavy against Julian's cheek, his voice low and silky.

'Of course, they could be wishing that you'll give them a second look. Such a pity I'll be the one you'll be spending your weekend with' he purred.

Julian glanced at him through hooded eyes, eyelashes batting as turquoise orbs darkened.

Then he frowned.

'Wait. Why am I spending my weekend with you?'

Severus bashed his head on the table and groaned.

_Review maybe? Please._


End file.
